Happy Birthday
by Trivher
Summary: It's Molly's birthday but she's not in the party mood. I forgot the disclaimer so I'll do it here I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" The room explodes with sound and confetti pieces thrown widely up in the air. Molly laughs and places her hand to her chest to give the illusion she had indeed been taken by surprise over the festivities. She had overheard Jack telling Clu about it on the phone three days prior to make sure he would be in town during that evening. She spots him and Jack standing with some girl she had never seen before, all grinning at her with childhood delight waiting for more of a reaction than she had given them.

"You guys are unbelievable! But this totally unnecessary you do realize that right?"

"Unnecessary are you kidding me mom? Of course it was necessarily. You deserve the best." Fiona chimes in her option of the statement which several other people echoed their agreements. Molly hates parties especially where she is the center of attention, she much rather be the one throwing the shing-ding and making another embarrassed than having the honor laid onto her.

"Well thanks everyone. Just remember I know all of your birthdays, pay backs can be a bitch." She didn't know all of them, in fact over half she only had a rough estimated of when they were born. She tries not to think at this moment of how sad that fact was. With that the party gets under its way, conversations flare up, someone presses the stereo on and music bounces off the walls. Molly wasn't sure who it was, it sounded something either Jack or Fi picked, it oozed with teenage emotion. She walks over to the punch bowl and picks up a plastic cup that she had bought last December for a Christmas get together that almost everybody at this party attended. She had bought too many, but it seemed as if they weren't going to waste after all.

"Nice job back there." Molly turns to Carey who had approached her from the right side, copying her motions and getting a drink as well.

"You think so?" He nods in response with a slight smile. She had told him earlier that afternoon while leaving the studio that she found out about the party, in hopes he'd help her get out of it. Alas he refused to ruin the fun and hard work both Jack and Fiona had went through to get everything set up. Though he did promise her if it got bad he'd think of something to save her with. Molly was counting on that.

"Remember your promise Carey."

"Oh come on Molly give it a chance, you're among friends. Just try to have some fun, I know you know how." She rolls her eyes after making a face, which causes him to chuckle.

"That's the spirit! Now go mingle. Go. Go." He tells her while gently shooing her away while smacking her away with his hand. She gives him one last glare before spotting Jack and Clu again as she had minutes before. The mystery girl has left their side since that time.

"Do I have you to blame for this?" Molly asks Jack while putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Were you surprised Mrs. P?" Clu inquires through a mouthful of half chewed crackers, such a lovely sight. She only smiles and nods yes to the question that is satisfy enough for the lad and focuses his attention on more snack food.

"By the way the way happy birthday mom." Jack tells her while turning slightly to give a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks honey but you still haven't answered my question."

"And I never shall! It shall remain a mystery forever."

"Or I could take your play station away until I get an answer." Molly says with a smile of juvenile delight tightening the grip around his shoulders.

"Fiona, it was all Fi's idea. I just helped a little." She pats him on the back again followed by another kiss and directs her attention to other party guests. Fiona was talking to Ned holding a stack of pictures in her hand, she had been back for almost a month, but still hadn't found time to show off all her pictures. Molly guessed that the girl had at least 500 pictures, and to be honest they weren't all that interesting. Shots of new friends, Melinda and the girls, the Stratosphere, if Fiona saw it she took a picture of it. Molly spots Irene chatting away on the cell phone the smile on her face seemed to show it was a pleasant conversation and everything the manager wanted was going her way. The entirety of the band discounting Carey were sitting together on the couch laughing and having a good time with each other. Molly wanted to be able to take a seat on the end and join right in, she spend the most time with them, she should be the closest to them, nothing was further from the truth. She couldn't help to think the only reason they attended was because of the knowledge of free food. It was amazing they were all so fit with the amount of food they all ingested.


	2. Chapter 2

"Having fun yet?" Carey asks while handing her a replacement for the drink she had finished.

"Oh loads, you know if I should head up stairs nobody would be any the wiser."

"I don't believe you, it's only been five minutes I hardly consider that enough time to correctly judge this party. It won't kill you to have some fun for once. Or perhaps it might but we'll deal with that later." She shots him the bird which causes him to choke on the soda he had just put into his mouth, not used to such behavior coming from her.

"Fine I'll make you a deal Carey. If I am not having fun after the cake has been brought out I shall with your help, because a promise is a promise, will be leaving. Oh do you have any idea when the cake is being presented?" He thinks for a moment trying to recall if he had even been presented with that information.

"I think Fi and Jack had decided within the first twenty minutes, so not long." 15 minutes was considered a long time in many situations, even 15 seconds could appear as a life time in more dire events where your life is being threatened by someone or something. Without bothering with a farewell greeting Molly makes her way from the messenger. She takes note of the fact that Fiona has left Ned's side is now standing by herself, Molly decides to take advantage of the moment.

"Hi honey." She tells her youngest and is greeted by a smile and a hug.

"Happy birthday mom. Having fun?" Molly knows she can't break her spirit and excitement by reveling the truth of the question. No matter what that's considered inconsiderate and rude behavior she has taught both her off springs to avoid.

"Sure am sweetheart. I do appreciate this, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am glad that I did." Molly watches Fiona blush with embarrassment at the words spoken to her, unsure as what to say in response.

"Thanks mom, heck I figure I have a lot of ground to make up for being away for all these months." From the corner of her eye she spots Clu talking to the mystery girl, yet his focus seems to be locked more in there direction of the room, more so on Fiona. Molly smiles gently having seen the signs of like, love, and desire they usually run together hand in hand.

"Who's that girl with Clu?" Molly asks Fi who turns to look to see who exactly was being spoken about.

"Oh that's Monique she and Clu used to date, but learned they made better friends than more. I think she lives near Junction City so she and Clu hang out whenever they're both in their respected cities." How did I not know that, but she does? Molly wonders to herself. She was never one for gossip and rumors true or false, but still was a bit more up to date with happenings than this.

"It looks as if Clu has this sights on someone else." Fiona immedially turns red with the words, she instantly knew it was herself her mother was referring to.

"Yeah but come on mom it's Clu, it's just too weird. I think." Her voice starts to fade off with doubt while stealing glances at the center of their conversation.

"I think it's cute, but please be careful, alright sweetheart?" Molly knew healing a broken heart was a very tender and life-changing experience something she hoped either of kids no matter the reason would have to be presented with.

"Well mom it's not like we're getting married, he's barely even talked to me since I have been back. I think he feels uneasy around me, do you think that's it?"

"I know that's it, you do know you are allowed to talk to him right?" Fiona just nods and is distracted by Candy yelling her name from the other side of the room, and with that she's gone. Molly steals a glance at her watch, the same watch that Rick had bought her on this day 17 years ago a long with a necklace that Jack had broke a few months after when playing in her bureau dresser, the time told her seven more minutes until the possible cake event. Still seven minutes too long. Molly looks at the guests from all the directions around her, all having a good time, all munching away, all not caring that the birthday girl wasn't apart of any of it. Molly hates to feel sorry for herself; pity was something for the weak and attention whores. The look at me! Over here, I need you to watch me every moment or I'll die! That type of personality sickened her, and in this business it was something she was witness to a lot. John was one, but thankfully during the last few years had turned the act around. Annie was working her way towards it; the more audiences responded to her performance, she started to breath it all in, a bit too much. Molly hoped that Kevin and Lisa coming back and continuing their world travels with her would level the teen's heads out before it's late. The world has enough divas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want something to eat Molly?" Irene's voice filters in from behind her, she turns to find the manger/best friend holding a tray of crackers a topped with cheese. Molly shakes her no while mouthing the words no thanks. Irene shrugs for some unknown reason and makes her way from her towards her husband.

"Hope and freedom is in sights." Molly is startled by Carey's sudden appearance right in front of her having been looking in the opposite direction the moment prior.

"And what does that mean?" She thought she knew, she hoped she knew, but wanted to confirm it first before jumping to conclusions.

"I just talked to Jack and he and Clu are getting the cake ready right now. So any minute now." She had known correctly.

"Wait a second I thought you wanted me to try to have fun, so why would you hurry the cake up?"

"Well I can't help to notice how dead bored and not to mention rejected you look, consider this my gift for you. Plus to be honest I am growing tired of it all as well but I can't leave without you." Molly reaches up and sets her hand of his shoulder squeezing it with appreciation; she watches the smile on his face grow.

"Okay everyone it's time for some cake!" Clu yells from the kitchen door, holding the door open for Jack who is walking out with the cake on the tray. Molly can't help but to think to herself; damn that's a lot of candles! Once Jack has set the fire hazard onto the coffee table that had magically been cleared of plastic cups, plates, and napkins in a matter of seconds the dreaded singing begins. Some were on-tone, some sounded as if they had found a new form of torture, but yet they all sang.

"Come on blow out the candles!" Came the cheering after the completion of the classic standard. Molly hates this part, always had even as a child, and the more candles to blow out the more embarrassing it became. There was no way of it, no way refuse, so taking a deep breath she blows and manages to get half of them out, after taking a moment to catch her breath she finishes turning the cake off. Everyone around her cheers, for the reason why she'll never quite understand.

"What did you wish for?"

"Mr. B she can't say or it won't come true." Fiona responds to Ned's question on the behalf of her mother. Molly was glad of that, because she had forgotten to make a wish, actually she didn't forget to, just didn't see the point of it. Wishes never seem to come true anymore. A knife appears and Irene takes the honor of cutting the cake into rather small slices to insure that every guest would be able to have a piece. The first piece is presented to Molly; she takes it with a smile along with a plastic fork held out by Jack. Taking a few steps back to escape from the center of attention she starts to eat, watching the rest trying to decide who takes what piece; no that's too big, I rather have a corner if I could, can I have more frosting than that? It was a simple yellow cake, Molly's favorite, with light blue frosting. She eats it quickly seeing the light of escape in sight, and watches Carey standing by the cake doing the same. She would have been surprised on neither of them choked. She looks up to see Carey mouth the words follow me. He is heading towards the kitchen door and Molly does as she was asked to do.

"Yes?" Molly questions them once they have left the living room for the kitchen.

"Hey I thought you were the one dying to leave, but if you rather not you can just go back out there."

"What am I just suppose to leave without saying anything?" It sounded simple and easy, a bit too simple.

"Why not? They are so many people out there it'll take hell at least an hour before anyone takes note of our absences." He did have a point.

"But what about when they do notice, what's your great plan next?"

"I don't know I'll think of something don't sweat it. Now since it's your birthday what would you like to do?" Molly thinks for a moment, she knew going upstairs to have a nice relaxing bubble bath was not in the cards.

"Wanna go for a drive?" She finally asks him, as he smiles in agreement and they quietly escape through the backdoor. It was decided to take his car; because her purse with had her keys attached were sitting by the living room front door. She takes a seat in the passenger seat with the start of the engine is presented with the sounds of some techno artist. Carey quickly turns it off muttering an apology.

"How can you listen to that stuff?" She had asked several times before, and still never received an answer more than I like it. He puts the car into drive and begins his way down her street heading towards the exit of the subdivision, away from all the cookie cutter houses and families. Neither of them talks for several passing moments, she staring at the passing scenery, he focusing on the road and cars ahead of him. With some people Molly hated the silence, almost feeling obligated to something no matter how boring or useless of a subject, but with Carey she didn't. It was always a comfortable type of quiet where breaking it felt like committing a sin.

"I saw that you didn't eat much, so what do you say we get something for dinner? My treat of course." Carey asks while pulling into a malls parking lot with four restaurants located in the general area.

"Sure sounds great."

"Any request as to which one?" She tells him that Applebee's sounds the most appealing, without further ado he parks right in front of the door, the evening crowd having died down already. They enter, Carey provides the hostess the information and immedially they are brought to their table. Molly glances at the wine listing, considering perhaps allowing herself a rare treat, but decides against it. Instead orders a coke when the waiter asks for that part of their order.

"You should have gotten something with alcohol Molly, after all it is your birthday. You should enjoy it to the fullest."

"I had thought about it."

"So why didn't you?" She only shrugs in answer and he ends the conversation on the topic. The rest of the evening goes nicely, the food was excellent, the atmosphere was quiet absent from anybody who had too much too drink and screaming kids dying to go home. Molly and Carey talked about everything under the sun, she had talked to him hundreds of times before, but tonight it was different. It was as she was seeing him through new eyes. It was a nice sight.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay?" She asks him when the waiter lays the black book with the check on the end on the table, where he reaches for it the moment after.

"What kind of a gentlemen would I be if I allowed the birthday girl to pay for something on her day? Plus don't forget your don't have your purse." She laughs with embarrassment.

"I do suppose you have a point there." Once the bill has been settled, the two of them head outdoors, and without thinking of what is she doing Molly takes a hold of his hand and pulls him in the opposite direction away from his car. Again the silence blankets them as they walk down the sidewalk with no destination in thought. Molly didn't mind and for some reason she knew Carey didn't either. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but what exactly what she was doing she had no idea. Eventually they make it full circle around the mall still no words having been said, but the grip on their hands had become tighter. The sound of her cell phone breaks the moment. She lets go of his hand and pulls it out from her pocket looking at the caller ID.

"Well that took long enough." She mutters to herself seeing House appearing on the screen, she pushes the talk bottom, but before she can say hello she watches in amazement as Carey yanks it from her hand discounting the call, and tossing the phone at the grass next to their feet.

"Carey! What was tha-" Molly was unable to finish the sentence, having his lips touch hers with such a passion she could hardly even recall before this point, it felt wrong, it felt right, it felt uneasy, it felt like the greatness feeling in the world. Eventually she pulls herself away, to stare at him in unbelieved silence.

"Happy birthday Molly." Was all he said, as reaching out for her hand, which she gladly accepted. Perhaps this won't such a bad birthday after all, she thinks.


End file.
